Transformers: Mythos
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: Before the war of Autobots and Decepticons began, Cybertroniens were as organic as you and I. After the ancient race of organic life discovered The AllSpark in the chamber of The Primes, The entire solar system of the steal planet followed suit in a change that would shape the galaxies forever. Now, a young Spike Witwicky must aid a wounded Optimus Prime in this epic tale.
1. Prison Break (Prologue)

All there was….was darkness.

That's what went through his head at the time. He was alone, dying and being held prisoner by the enemy, who have told him time and time again that the war was over. He had lost. The universe would come to know this:

Optimus Prime was dead.

The leader of the Autobots lead a final battle after they deemed the world they have called home uninhabitable. With energon at an all low, there sun now dying and burning out along with The Well of AllSparks dry and not producing life, Optimus had created The Ark initiative. The idea was simple; retreat from there home of Cybertron, and find a new one. He had tried to lead his people into joining him into finding a new world amongst the stars, but many thought it went against him being a Prime. And to himself, he had. He was left with no choice after Iacon fell and all knowledge of The Golden Age and The Dark Revolte had been lost, there was no hope in restoring Cybertron to its health. So, with much resistance, he led his troops to retreat the world and bringing an end to the war between them and the rebel faction turned super power known as The Decepticons.

No one in The Council, the fighting pits or the planet wide press thought that this band of thieves, fighters and murderers would one day be the most feared and organized hierarchy in the universe. Optimus at the time had no doubt that Megatronus would not go unnoticed, bit could never have seen his old friend turn against him and there kind. Megatron had beaten the planet to a pulp in attempts to control it. In the end, the war drained Cybertron dry and left the landscape in ruins. The fighting carried over to the other worlds; Amatron, Gigatron, Skycron, and Technocon, and they two lost life after The Well was drained. The solar system was all connected through Cybertron, as being the first stable civilization of cybernetic life. Stable.

Optimus laughed coldly. When the final ships took to the stars, The Nemesis, Megatron's personal war vessel, launched a full scale attack against the fleeing Autobots. Optimus found himself in a final duel with the tyrant. Finally, the Alpha Space Bridge collapsed, sending Nemesis and it's crew into deep space. Optimus was found hugging onto the hull, while gripping onto the remains of Lord Megatron, as only his helm remained in the Autobot's grasp. Prime was torched and maimed. He felt his limbs ache with pain. He could not tell how many cycles have passed, but he knew that it must have been centuries. The prison cell he was held in rusted over time, like a timelapse. His guards would tell him about how they boarded ships and learned that all thought that Prime was dead. He was unfazed by it all. Why wouldn't they? He was the last Prime. Of a legacy. He would simply rust over and fade to dust with the rest of it all.

Yet, that is not how Optimus works. He may have lost his closest friends, allies and even his sparkmate, but a Prime never gives up. He may have surrendered, it never meant he would never break out. The Nemesis was now on a mission lead by Starscream, who proclaimed himself as leader, to hunt down and kill all surviving Autobots. As of far, they merely encountered alien vessels and nothing more. Then, the picked up a distress call from a small organic planet. If the Autobots on the planet were still online, then this was his only way out. When his guard foolishly told him that they would be raiding a small organic world in search of Autobots to kill, Prime took it as a time to start the final preparations in escaping.

First, he knew the route to the main deck, as Starscream pulled him up so he could gloat that he had caught the leader of his enemy like a toy. With anything, 'Scream would want him to have front row seats at seeing the demise his Autobot brethren. Exactly what Prime wanted.

Then, came the assault. He had been secretly been his training as The Librarian of Iacon Data Vaults and put his studies to use as he saved up enough energon to use with a close range plasma weapon. Fortunately, even though they disconnected his T-Cog from his body, they never removed it. So, with knowledge in The Cybertronian body, he worked in secret as he mended himself back whole again.

Finally, his plan of escape, which had been his problem for so long. Now that they were going to a planet of all places, he had an end location. Now to plan out the escape route. Whenever he was brought up deck, he would sneak glances over towards the halls. He eventually made a small map in his mind of the facility. He knew the only way to open a blast door was with a badge ID devise. He could rip one off of the soldiers while he escaped, but he needed one before so he wouldn't waste time. So, using one of the last parts of Orion left in him, he made an exact replica of a badge through memories of seeing schematics on how they worked in The Data Vaults. However, it only looked the part. He waited for his guard, Skywarp, to sink into stasis, before operating on removing his badge through the bars of his cell. It almost seemed too easy, but then again, Skywarp wasn't the brightest of solders. Prime had everything in place, and for the first time in ages, he actually waited.

A fizzing swoosh was heard as the bars of the laser prison collapsed into the floor. Skywarp stoop with cuffs in one hand and a Shock-stick in the other. Optimus found himself awoken from stasis in great pain as the Seeker jabbed the stick into his rotator cup, sending volts directly to his Spark. Prime stumbled to his feet and cautiously stuck his servos towards the guard. Skywarp grinned.

"I guess I finally broke you into submission, Auto-bunt? Well, it may have taken three Stellar Cycles cycles, but it was worth it." Three Stellar Cycles was all Prime thought as Skywarp towed him along through the ship. Had it been that long? With passing by stars in gravity influenced environments away from civilization warped the mind's idea of time. Prime prayed that the Autobots were still alive on the planet.

Finally, they reached the deck where Starscream had just concluded giving a speech to his troops about the glory of The Decepticon empire and how they would fight on in Megatrons name. Starscream place his lost leader's helm in a crystal case in his quarters, more as atrophy than a token of his Lordship.

Soundwave was standing next to his new leader, who was really his partner than anything. Soundwave was a former surveillance officer at Iacon and became the leader of Megatron's secret police as an assassin. He could hack any system, and with the help of his Minicons in tow, he had extra processing capabilities to formulate thorough plans. Optimus thought of the officer as more of a threat than Starscream, as his cold visser shined red with no deviation. Starscream turned and bared his dental plates in a scrap eating grin.

"Welcome once again to the deck, Optimus Prime. I do hope you stay operating as we begin our raid on this primitive world." He said with arrogance. Optimus simply scowled behind his faceplate. Prime rarely spoke when he was on the ship, so silence was expected. However-

"I would enjoy seeing the faces of my fellow Autobots before my time ends." He spoke in a fractured voice. The Decepticons were taken back as they heard him speak. Starscream recovered and snickered.

"I would do anything for a rusted old bot like you for there dying wish." He said sarcastically. "I think we should keep one alive so we can show them the broke state of their long lost leader. It would be most entertaining. That is, if they still are online, as they could have rusted up by now." Starscream snarled. He turned back, but Prime wasn't finished.

"If you say that just because my physical condition has declined, I am unable to stay strong? My Spark resonates with strength and with hope to light our darkest hour, I shall always stay strong. For cycles you have found my weakness, but now you have made a grave mistake."

"And what mistake is that, Prime?" Starscream said as he looked into the bot's optics and could only see weakness.

"You brought me here." Now or never. Optimus quickly activated his Plasma Axe from his wrist and tor the cuffs off. Before Skywarp could react, Optimus amputated his left arm and picked up the Shock-stick and embedded it into the open wound, sending rapid bursts of pain through the guard. "You can never break me." Prime spoke menacingly. Soundwave charged him and they started to tousle till finally, Optimus launched him with a kick into a nearby monitor setup the pilots were using. Starscream was stunned, and could do nothing as his greatest enemy grabbed him and slammed his frame into another computer setup. Sparks flew and with one downward motion, Prime sent his Axe down and Starscream wailed in horror...to then see the axe embedded itself in the console. Lights went off and alarms rang. Optimus fled the deck down the halls. Starscream stood up and looked back. The ship was going down. Prime had destroyed both the pilot position and the engine monitoring systems. With no way to stabilize the dark matter arrays, the ship will start to explode and lose to gravity as it descended into the planet's atmosphere. Starscream felt dread once more in his circuits as the ship fell farther and farther down.

Optimus was bobbing and weaving through waves of soldiers and beheading and amputating them as he made his way to the nearest blast door. Opening his chest compartment, the badge fell into his servos and he held it in front of the scanner. It hissed open and he had to brace himself as he was about to be pulled into space. The plant was nothing like Cybertron, but Prime thought it looked beautiful nevertheless. He positioned himself and leaped off the ship. Goodbye to the prison. Goodbye to the torture. And now, hello to his brothers. A large explosion erupted behind him as he saw Nemesis split down the middle as it descended. Optimus felt the burning of the atmosphere as he entered orbit. He squinted his optics and tried to find a place to land. He found it was night on this foreign world. He moved closer and closer to the ground. He needed a way to land. He looked around and saw nothing. He closed his optics tight as he made a hard and sudden impact with the surface.

Darkness. That's all there was. Yet a faint voice was heard through it.

"What are you?"


	2. What are you?

Spike Witwicky was a 15 year old boy who lived in the rural regions of Detroit, Michigan. He had brown hair with darker skin like his father, and bright blue eye's like his mother. He lived a simple life. Well, not exactly. Spike lived in a two story home with two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and only one resident. Spike's mother had left when he was but a boy and he never knew her, while his father was to busy on business trips, selling new devices to foreign companies along with improving already existing technologies. The Witwicky lineage is full of enlightened men and women who leave their homes to create more for themselves. However, they all forgot their families, and eventually their families went after them, and started an endless cycle of leaving and finding. And in all honesty, Spike wanted to leave, too.

Detroit wasn't that bad. The school had nice teachers and the locals in the area he lived were kind to him and offered their help when his father was away. Yet Spike had other problems, too. His only friends were Chip Chase, a wheelchair bound hacker who enjoyed the digital realm aspect of technology than what Spike did. His other friend was Sari Sumdac, who was the daughter of the wealthy inventor Isaac Sumdac, who was a family friend and worked with Spike's father. Isaac had offered Spike's father a job at Sumdac Robotics, but his father refused, saying he wanted to follow his passion his own way.

Spike himself was a wiz at mechanics. He loved to hear cogs tern and steam escaping pipes. His passion was to do the same thing his father has done for years; become an inventor and travel the world to show off his inventions. Yet, he seemed held back. His father, for the most part, was a loon in many people's eyes. Although he was successful in innovating old technologies to the now modern age, he lacked the knack of building an original device. He became the town fool, but since he left all the time, Spike took up that roll. His antics made him an outcast at school and he wasn't too good with the ladies. He never thought he had time for a girlfriend because he was too busy inventing...and not succeeding. Yet whenever someone said his work sucked, it didn't stop Spike, but gave him motivation. To prove them wrong.

Though, today wasn't one of those days. His neighbor, Mr, Lee, had entrusted Spike to watch his home while he was off visiting his grand kids, and told him to tend the yard and feed his dog, Angle. Mr. Lee never wanted to offend Spike in saying he wanted him to use ONLY the tools in his shed, but Spike knew what he meant. I mean, he couldn't argue that he was getting a $200 bonus to the already $1400 cash envelopes he was sent by his father so he could survive in the ricked house. Spike sat on the porch of Mr Lee's home with Angle on his lap. She stuck her tongue out her Golden Retriever face and panted after playing with Spike. It was Friday and school wasn't so nice a few hours ago.

Spike was in the library studying for his next math test when he heard a commotion from one of the book shelfs. He went over to investigate and found Chip struggling to reach for a book that Vincent, the school bully, was waving above his head. Spike sighed and walked over to help. Vincent saw him approach and chuckled.

"Well, looks like dweeb number two has entered the fray." Vincent stood on his toes and place the book on top of the shelf, completely out of Chips reach and walked over towards Spike, only millimeters away from his face. "What's your next move, Spit-Fickie?" he said with venom. Spike narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

"You should leave. I thought you said only nerds come to the library. Or are you that much of a moron that you forget your insults." That set him off. Spike felt the hem of his yellow shirt being tugged up and his back slammed into one of the columns supporting the roof. Spike winced in pain and finally felt what he was waiting to feel; a solid punch to the gut. Spike collapsed to the ground and held his stomach, trying to take in air while Vincent slapped him across the head, causing him to fall sideways. The bully was about to send a sneaker in between the inventors legs, when Sari came in with a teacher to stop the fight. Though, the real term would have been attack, as Spike stood no chance against him. After all the student told their stories, Vincent was to spend the rest of the day in detention while they called his parents to schedule a meeting with the principle. It was one of the few times Vincent got in trouble for his bullying, and he wasn't happy about it. Spike knew this very well and worried for his life when the weekend would close.

Spike rubbed his hand on his head as he nursed the smack impact point. He scratched behind Angel's ears and watched as the sun started to set. All Spike wanted was to leave. He wanted to become something more. Like an actor, or a musician. He even considered being...A hero. He grimaced at the thought as the 'fight' from the day played in his head. He could never be a hero. Not in his lifetime. He sighed and decided to head home for the night. He opened the front door of Mr. Lee's home open to let Angel inside and was about to lock up, when he saw in the now night sky, a dim light. He squinted up at it. He started to see it more clearly, but realized it was actually getting closer. And closer. And closer. He saw it falling faster...towards him. He then bolted as the flaming object landed hard in the dirt of Mr. Lee's yard. A long trench formed as it slid across the yard, through the fence and finally stopping in front of Spike's barn that he works in. Angel bolted out of the house towards the object, and soon was followed by Spike as he went to see what it was.

He started to hack at the smoke. Whatever was burning, it didn't smell natural. He looked back to examine the wreckage. He thought that if he used the Backhoe, he could fix the trench and with some more free time, fix the fence. He turned back to the object and looked it over. The smoke obscured the scene, but a gust of wind changed that, and reviled the hulking form...of a man? No, it was humanoid in shape as it was curled up in a fetal position, but it was too big to be a human. The entry it took into the atmosphere caused the coloration of the thing to dim down and darken. However, he could tell the discoloration, and saw the thing as being primarily red and blue. He was dazed. He had no idea what it was. He seemed to speak his mind.

"What are you?"

Spike was beyond loss of words. As he thought of a plan of action, he walked back and locked Angel up in her master's home. Was he going to tell anyone? How could he? He was the town idiot already and with this they think he was just making an excuse for another failed machine. Plus, Mr. Lee would flip, even for a calm person like himself, at seeing his yard destroyed by him. Spike decided to wrap chains around the hulking humanoid and used the Backhoe to tow it into the barn. He was still trying to find out what it was. A satellite? A drone? Or something else? He thought it was a satellite because of the way it impacted and crashed into the ground. It must have came from orbit. How else could it move that fast? But it looked nothing like any satellite he ever seen. It could have been a drone flying over back to a military base. Yet, it showed no form of flight capabilities whatsoever. What was it. Spike used the humanoid shape to his advantage and sat the thing upright in a 'sitting' position. A robot. That must be it! It was some kind of android unit. Maybe from Sumdac? He looked over the body and saw no logos of any kind, except for the left shoulder. What looked like a worn out mask, wait, a face was branded into the shoulder. Or embedded? It looked nothing like any logo he had ever seen. He looked at the chest and saw panel separation down the middle of the upper torso. A cold thought went into his head as he thought about the robot actually being a suit, and a mangled corpse of some poor person was inside. He ran over to his tools and picked up a crowbar from his table. He climbed up onto the hips of the machine and wedged the tool into the chest divide and pressed against it. Yet, the more he pushed the more tired he got. He flt himself move forward suddenly, and thought he made it open, only to find his crowbar bent out of it's normal configuration. He sighed and then remembered a devise his dad made. The Power Wedge.

The purpose was for highway rescue workers to have a smaller, more mobile alternative to The Jaws of Life. A semi gauntlet attached to the forearm and a long steel piston extended from the top. A piston retracts the rod far enough for the first and wedge to be level. Once positioned in front of the lock, simply squeeze the trigger and the wedge shoots to split the lock and open the door. Spike once again positioned himself in front of the chest and this time, lined up the wedge in the split. He breathed in and activating the device. Spike found himself on the ground now, as it seemed that he did not anchor his fist like instructed. He also saw that it was one of the earlier prototypes as the second handle for better stability was not found. Spike simply stuck a screwdriver into a hole and once again lined it up. Retracted the piston and this time planting his weight onto the chest. Breathed in and finally pulled the trigger. The piston went into the chest, and the sound of escaping air came as the two panels swung open and knocked Spike once again on the ground.

Spike watched as the chest was now open to reveal… a hatch. Like a tank hatch, but instead of being round, it was a rectangle. What kind of suit is this? Spike thought of the orientation. If the pilot went down that hatch, then they be flying upside down. Maybe it wasn't a suit, but what was it? His thoughts were interrupted when a faint light was seen above. Spike saw that the robot's eyes were open. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly the titan shot forward and raised it's right arm. The hand both disassembled and retracted as it was replaced with a glowing orange axe. The Goliath swung down and planted the blade in the spread legs of Spike. Spike, being the luckiest boy alive, started to scream in terror, witched caused the robot to stutter back.

"What the HELL ARE YOU!" Spike wailed

"I would say the same thing." The robot said in a commanding voice. Spike was thrown back by the voice. "What are you exactly, and where am I" The robot started to re position itself, but slipped up a bit and fell back again.

"Uh...You're in Detroit. And i'm Spike. You are?"

"I..I've never heard of a planet called 'Detroit' before. This must be a very primitive world." Spike stood agape. He knew about the idea of aliens. He even considered it as a solution to the problem he was having. Yet, he was skeptical about it all. Then, here lye this giant steel robot who's from space from the sound of it."

"Wha-NO! This is the CITY of Detroit. The planet is called Earth." Spike quickly explains. He looked over his shoulder to see if any hidden cameras were filming him for a prank show. The robot placed a hand on his head.

"Earth...The name seems familiar, but it's been ages since I have been on planet."

"Ok ok ok. So, you say that, you are not from Earth, Yes?"

"Yes."

"So that means-"

"You may consider me as an extraterrestrial, yes." Spike went into full on panic mode.

"This can't be happening. This really can't. An alien robot crashed into my neighbor's yard and I decided the best course of action was to bring it into my barn. And then it tried to kill me. And to think this day could get any worse."

"I apologize for my actions. I was startled." Spike looked up and hesitantly said:

"Apology accepted?" The two sat in silence now. The robot looked about the barn in curiosity while Spike simply tried to make heads or tails of it. "So who are you?" The robot looked down at Spike.

"I am Optimus Prime; Leader of The Autobots and bearer of The Matrix of Leadership. I can safely say that since you do not know who I am, You don't know who my fellow Autobots are?" The latter half of his statement became more sad in tone.

"Sorry Mr. Prime, but I don't know anything about 'Autobots' and stuff." Optimus sighed and started to move again, but winced in pain as he fell hard onto the ground. "HEY! You keep pushing yourself like that and you'll break. You can't go anywhere like that." Spike placed a hand on Prime's shoulder and pushed against him. Prime sighed and sat up.

"If I don't leave soon to destroy the rest of The Decepticons, then your world shall perish under their rule."

"Whoa. What are Decepticons?"

"It will take to long to explain, now please-" Prime was cut off after once again feeling a surge of pain as he moved. Spike didn't know what to do. So, he simply improvised.

"How about this-" Spike stood on Optimus' knee. "-You tell me all the parts that need to be replaced within your body and I will fix you off. However, you will explain to me everything."

"About what?"

"All of It! Where you're from, your family, friends, history, EVERYTHING!" Optimus was skeptical, not knowing if these creatures possessed the technology to fix him. Then again, His self repair systems were still disconnected along with his HUD extensions. He sighed and replied:

"I accept your deal, Spike." Spike extended his hand forward, while Optimus gave him a curious look.

"On Earth, humans shake there hands to initiate a deal." Optimus looked down and finally extended his servo out, using his pointer to be held in Spike's hand. "Pleasure working with you, Optimus Prime."


End file.
